Recordándote
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que EVA y Big Boss se vieron por última vez.Ella guarda los restos mortales del BB y ahora, Liquid los quiere para sus fines.Ha llegado a su fin la vida de EVA, y poco antes de morir recuerda al hombre que le robó el corazón, al único que pudo amar de verdad.Junto a su hijo, Snake, verá como su vida llegará a su fin en paz y con el recuerdo de Big Boss.


_**Recordándote**_

-¿Estás bien? Vamos, no me dejes.- Escucho aun aturdida. - EVA, i need you.

-¿Eres tú? - Siento mi piel erizarse al volver escuchar estas palabras. Sonrío, por que por un momento pensé en Big Boss...mi Snake, el hombre que me robó el corazón. No es otro, que nuestro hijo, el que revive aquellos sentimientos.- Snake...

-Una madre nunca termina su tarea. - Me levanto, sacando de mi lo que me había clavado tras el accidente de moto. Otra vez.

-¡Big mama!... - Me agarra. Haciéndome sentir nuevamente la nostalgia de cuando era joven.

-¿Dónde está la furgoneta? - Pregunto en sus brazos.

-Por allí. - Me ayuda a caminar mientras vemos los enemigos volar sobre nosotros.

Atravesamos una puerta y vemos la furgoneta tirada, destrozada, con uno de mis chicos dentro.

-¿Los niños...? - Pregunto angustiada, sintiendo el pánico en mi interior, al imaginarme la respuesta. - ¡No! Lo siento mucho...

Me dejo caer al suelo llorando, sintiendo la pérdida de uno de mis chicos. Le veo coger el arma del suelo y venir hacía a mi.

-Vendrá a inspeccionar la furgoneta.

-Yo me ocuparé de todo. Tú quédate aquí y mantente alerta.

-Me pondré en contacto con los chicos.

-Toma, coge esto. - Y se pone en pie para marcharse.

-Snake...Vuelve sano y salvo. - Le pido desesperada.

-Lo haré. -Me dice sin convicción.

-Prométemelo. - Suplico mientras siento una terrible nostalgia

Pero no lo hace. Al igual que su padre, continúa el camino sin mirar atrás y sin prometerme que volverán sanos y salvos. Sonrío mientras las lágrimas empiezan a brotar, al quedarme sola. Que ironía, padre e hijo, actuando igual.

Snake...¿pensaste que sería así?, nunca llegaste a quererlo. Tu pensabas que la vida humana no debía ser manipulada así...Pero es parte de ti, sea clon o no. Nació como cualquier niño normal, sentí el dolor mientras salía de mi vientre, sentí...el amor de una madre y la tristeza al arrebatármelo de los brazos.

Ahora, soy Big Mama. Una madre para todos estos niños huérfanos de guerra y batallas. Al igual que tú, me dediqué a los niños, lo único puro que había entonces. Los críe, les di armas y les enseñé a sobrevivir y a luchar.

Tu me enseñaste a ser así, después de que The Boss muriera. Mi mundo cambió en aquella misión, cuando me encontré con un hombre serio, callado, diferente a todos los demás. No eras un soldado, ni un hombre, eras mas que todo eso. Todas las leyendas que se han contado sobre ti son sólo una sombra de la realidad. Yo se como eras. El hombre que me enseñó a amar y el que me salvó la vida varias veces.

Por eso acepté la idea de convertirme en vientre de alquiler para tus clones, me alegraba la idea de tener dentro de mi algo tuyo. Nunca imaginé que te afectaría de esa manera. Percibiste la traición en aquel acto, tanto por mi como por Zero.

Hemos pasado muchos años separados, pero en todos y cada uno de ellos, nunca he dejado de amarte. Te recuerdo cada día, intentando cumplir tu voluntad, el sueño de The Boss. Por ti, hice cosas que nunca llegué a pensar. No existe recuerdo mas placentero que el saber que tu me amabas, que me lo demostrabas y que sentías por mi lo que yo por ti. El destino se cebó con nosotros, dándonos la guerra constantemente. Si no eran los tiempos, eran las personas. Nunca pudimos estar juntos. Vivimos separados tanto tiempo, sólo abrazados a los recuerdos del tacto, el olor y el sabor de tus labios. Y ahora lo único que queda de ti, intento protegerlo.

"Maldita sea" , golpeo la pared, con las pocas fuerzas que tengo y lloro con mas intensidad.

Voy hacía la furgoneta lentamente, desplazando mi cuerpo como puedo, hasta que llego a ella. Al lado está mi moto, la que he vuelto a montar ahora, tras mucho tiempo. Sólo bajaré de la moto al morir o al estar enamorada, decía...quizás por eso la dejé aparcada durante un buen tiempo. El amor me sonrió. Pero el destino que marcaba nuestras vidas no permitió que estuviésemos juntos.

Cuando desaparecí en 1968 en Hanoi y tu fuiste a buscarme, no me podía creer que estuvieras allí. Después de todo lo que te había hecho, las mentiras y las traiciones, fuiste a salvarme. Fue entonces cuando comenzó Los Patriots actuales. ¿Por qué no vivimos una vida normal? Lejos de las armas, lejos de la lucha...tú no podías dejarlas. Estabas obsesionado con The boss, Zero contigo, y todos vivíamos para intentar cumplir la voluntad de The Boss. Eso ha sido la ruina del mundo. Si ella estuviera viva todo habría sido diferente de lo que es ahora, pero murió en tus manos y nunca te lo perdonaste. Parte de ti murió con ella.

Me comunico con los chicos para informarme que los restos de Big Boss están río , flotando corriente abajo.

Me siento a esperar a Snake, mientras por mi cabeza pasan tantos sentimientos y recuerdos. En todos de ellos está Big Boss...lo que daría por volverle a ver, una vez mas.

Siento mi cuerpo pesado, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme...me pesan los párpados y los cierro y abro hasta que no puedo contenerlo mas y veo la oscuridad.

Abro los ojos y veo delante de mi una silueta. Al fijarme mas me doy cuenta que es un hombre, vestido de gabardina marrón, y un parche en el ojo. ¡Snake! ¿Estoy soñando?

-EVA...

¿Sn...Snake? - Digo mientras me intento poner en pie.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, EVA. - Sonríe mientras se acerca. - No tienes buen aspecto.

¿Estoy soñando? - Incrédula, no dejo de mirarle. - ¿O estoy muerta?

Todos morimos, EVA. Es el orden natural. Todo acabará hoy.

Snake...yo...

Lo sé. - Me acaricia la mejilla y siento el roce del guante de cuero que lleva. - Dejemos los remordimientos a un lado. Busquemos la paz.

Te amo, Jack. - Rompo a llorar y voy a abrazarme a él cuando siento mi cuerpo desvanecerse.

Big Mama, ¿Estás bien? - Escucho como si fuese a una distancia enorme. - Vamos, quédate conmigo.

¿Big boss? ¿Estás aquí? - Pregunto aturdida. - ¿Snake? He visto a tu padre.

Eso es imposible. - Negó con la cabeza. - Estás perdiendo mucha sangre. Lo has debido de soñar.

Pese a no estar muy convencida, tenía que darle la razón. Era imposible que él estuviera aquí. Me ayudó a levantarme y comenzamos a caminar.

Tengo que pedirte perdón Snake, te mentí. - Confesé nuevamente. Harta de mentiras. - Las tres furgonetas eran un señuelo. La verdadera está río abajo. Me he puesto en contacto con los niños y el Pysis está a salvo. Nos encontraremos en la orilla del río. El acceso por tierra y aire está cortado, pero nos espera un crucero por el río Volta.

Hago una mueca de dolor y me retuerzo con mi mano en la herida.

Vamonos de aquí rápidamente.

Muy buena idea.

Ambos nos ponemos en pie, con su ayuda, y salimos de ahí. Justo al llegar a la alcantarilla observa mi moto tirada en el suelo.

Ya no necesito sentir el viento. Ya no tengo que engañarme a mi misma. Sólo bajaré de la moto cuando me enamore o...

Meneo la cabeza mirando al suelo, tenemos que irnos de allí cuanto antes. No hay tiempo para pensar.

Al llegar al río, vemos a Liquid fumando un puro sentado frente al mar. Mientras Snake le apunta con el arma, él, con un acto de chuleria le escucho decir "los favoritos de nuestro padre".

Liquid...¿Dónde está el Pysis?

Ya no lo necesito. - Y veo hacía donde mira.

Veo la furgoneta ardiendo sobre el mar. Sólo puedo caerme al suelo llorando desconsolada sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Tras presenciar la tortura de Liquid a Snake, nos vemos envueltos en un fuego que logramos esquivar. Snake me protege, como lo hizo su padre. Pero cuando veo los restos de Big Boss frente de mi, ardiendo, sólo puedo lanzarme a ellos.

Siento como el fuego acaricia mi cuerpo, como el calor penetra en mi piel y el dolor empieza a recorrer en mi. Unos brazos fuertes me agarran, quitándome de allí. Snake. Tan valiente y honorable como su padre. Dispuestos a sufrir por una desconocida. Aunque sea su madre, soy alguien nuevo en su vida y aun así, se quema media cara para protegerme.

Pero este es mi fin. Siento como mi cuerpo abandona esta vida de tristeza y dolor. Como mis sentidos comienzan a desvancerse en los brazos de mi hijo. Toda la vida mintiendo, fingiendo ser otra, enamorada de un hombre con el que no pude estar... pero al menos mi muerte será en paz. Como me dijo él.

Ahora lo se Snake, ahora entiendo que no fue un sueño, tu me enseñaste el camino para descansar.

Paso la mano por la cara de Snake.

-Gracias, hijo. Ahora podré estar en paz.

Veo la tristeza en su rostro, como su cara achicharrada se contrae y pierde la tranquilidad. Estoy muriéndome, y soy consciente de ello. Pero no temo a la muerte, ahora no. Me podré reunir con él, allí donde esté. En un mundo donde podamos estar juntos, sin reglas, sin políticos, sin gobiernos, sin fronteras.

Poco a poco mis ojos se cierran, y con el último suspiro escucho las palabras que siempre calaron en mi corazón.

"EVA, I need you".

Fin.


End file.
